Different systems already exist in the state of the art for visualizing the state of traffic around an aircraft.
Thus, for example, the traffic alert and collision avoidance system (TCAS) proposes a two-dimensional graphic representation of the surrounding aircraft based on their horizontal distance from the given aircraft.
In particular, in such a representation, each surrounding aircraft is represented by a symbol placed on a ray coming from a symbol representing the given aircraft, proportionally to the horizontal distance separating these aircraft.
The visualization of each symbol is accompanied by information relative to the altitude of the corresponding surrounding aircraft. Furthermore, the color and shape of such a symbol indicate potential conflicts of the given aircraft with the corresponding surrounding aircraft.
A visualization system is also known, called head-up display, that makes it possible to project the three-dimensional position of each aircraft on a transparent surface placed in front of the pilot.
Each surrounding aircraft is shown on such a surface in the form of a graphic representation that is then placed on the pilot's vision axis toward this surrounding aircraft.
This type of display is known in the state of the art as “compliant” because it is placed on the actual position aircraft and thus makes it possible to display information from the actual landscape. To do so, it depends directly on the position of the aircraft, the altitude of the aircraft and the orientation of the pilot's vision axis.
Contrary to the term “compliant”, the display type of the aforementioned TCAS system is known in the state of the art as “noncompliant”. In particular, this type of display depends on the speed vector of the aircraft and does not change with the changes in altitude thereof.
However, the use of one or the other of the aforementioned visualization systems, and even two systems at the same time, does not allow the pilot to see the evolution dynamics of the surrounding aircraft, and in particular their speed, movement direction and proximity.